


What are you smiling about?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [21]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Nothing escapes Strike's attention, especially if that's Robin smiling.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	What are you smiling about?

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, this is my first 100-word drabble! I did it!
> 
> It's a part of the same story I've been writing since last Monday; I see it happening somewhere around the events of ["Don't Flatter Yourself"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215758), either shortly before or shortly after.

“What are you smiling about?”

“How can you tell I’m smiling if you’re sitting with your back to me?”

“Ellacott, when you smile, you breathe differently. I know the sound.”

_Bloody detective._

“I've just received a message from Max. He decided to go on vacation with his boyfriend straight away after the filming, so he asked if I could dogsit Wolfgang for ten days more.”

“And you said–?”

“That I have a great dogsitting helper in you. He says you’re always welcome in the house as long as you don’t teach Wolfgang to smoke.”

Strike laughed out loud.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
